deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genos Vs Sanji
In a battle battle of blonde haired sidekicks, who will reign supreme? Intro Wiz: We have not coveered that many sidekicks on death battle, so this is a first. Boomstick: Genos, saitama's disciple. Wiz: And Sanji , The Seafaring Sous Chef Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find who whould win a DEATH BATTLE Prelude: Genos Wiz: When he was a young boy, Genos's parents family and friends were killed by an evil cyborg. And how does he plan to get revenge? Boomstick: By becoming one. Anyway that is all we know of him for now. On to powers and other cool things his robot body can do. Wiz: Genos Can shoot lasers and fly around for short periods of time. Genos's signature attack is a move called incinarate. It does just that. Take a look. Boomstick: When we first saw genos, he destroyed city block with ease. After genos met saitama, he went to see the doctor who built him, where he was equipped the Anti Saitama arms. Wiz: These arms have more cannons inside them, allowing for wider and more powerful blasts. Boomstick: Genos puts a lot of power in his arms. as he has a total of Four sets of arms. *Anti Saitama Arms *G4 Arms *Arms Mode *Basic Arms Boomstick: The G4 arms provide genos a boost in power and speed, as they allow him to preform city level feats with very little diffculty Wiz:Genos's basic arms can destroy city blocks and buildings with ease. Boomstick:And genos's most powerful set of arms is arms mode(They are kept in a snazzy suitcase.)They Provided his greatest strength feat. Boomstick: When a asteroid that chould destroy a continent fell toward the earth, Genos went to stop it. He was not succseful in stoping it, but he did push back the asteroid until saitamia chould get there and destroy it. For Genos to hold back a medium sized continent gives him an insane amount of strength, totaling out to 3.657 Gigatons! Wiz: When It comes to speed, Genos has out paced eye sight putting his top movment speed at 16,476mph. Now for reaction speed. Genos has shown to be massivly hypersonic, as he was able to keep up with speed o sound sonic, who leaves massive shock waves every time he begins to run. Boomstick: Duribility is a slight issue for genos. Genos is able to survive Multi-city level strikes from the likes of sea king, with no issue and all, but his limbs can come of easily. However Genos can remedy this, as he can call his limbs from almost anywhere in the world. Wiz: Genos has a few other modes and upgrades such as his arm blades, a pair of razor sharp blades on his foreams. Genos also has a pair of boosters, which increase his speed and grant him flight. Sensors in his allow him to find hidden enemies, but can be fooled by enemies faster than Genos, and are limited to his own reaction speed. Adhesive gel allows Genos to help close speed gaps between him and his opponent. And last but not least, Genos has detachable arms that allow him to restrain an opponent. Wiz: Genos has a number of noteable attacks. Here are a few of them. *Incinerate- a beam or ball of fire genos shoots at his opponent. *Hich voltage fist- Genos charges his fist with electrity and punches his opponent. *Incinerate max- A more powerful incinerate beam. *Machine Gun Blow- A chain of punches that can destroy cliff faces. *Rocket punch- Genos shoots his fist at his target *Lightning Eye-A blinding flash of light that makes it's victem unable to see for a short period of time. *Rocket Stomp- Genos uses his boosters to fly above his target and then stomps on them. *Boost Attack- A kick powered by Genos's boosters. *Self-Destruct-Genos overloads his core in an attampt to take his opponent with him. Boomstick: Despite all of this, Genos still has lost most battles he has entered into, as his lack of experince leads him to make horrible mistakes that might cost him the fight. As pre-mentined Genos's limbs break off easily. But over all he is one of the OPM universe's most powerful combatants. " I am willing to do anything to become more powerful. However I can't picture myself coming even close to attaning master's power.~Genos Prelude: Sanji Wiz: Sanji Vinsmoke was the third child of the Vinsmoke family. He was constantly bullied and beat up by his brothers, and when it was revealed that his father had put powers in his kids, Sanji could not show them. His father was angry, so he sent him to be a chore boy on board a ship. Boomstick: His ship was attacked by pirates, And Sanji was thrown overboard. The pirate captian dove into the water and saved Sanji, pulling him over to a deserted island. The pirate captian was a man named Zeff. Zeff gave Sanji a large bag of food, to last him on the island. Zeff took a larger bag of "food" with him. It was later revealed that the bag was full of gold, not food. Zeff cut of his foot and ate it to stay alive. Sanji vowed that he whould pay Zeff back for his sacrfice. Wiz: On to powers and abilites. Boomstick: Sanji mainly attacks by kicking. He has insane leg strength, being able to fight on par with Zolo and Luffy who have been able to fight city level beings with no issue. So being able to fight foes like Bon Clay, sanji's strength can be put at some were around 2.678 megatons. Wiz: In the catagory of speed, Sanji is actually rather slow, just barely topping bullet speed. So with speed at around 4,678mph is way above normal humans, but it's still rather slow. Boomstick: Sanji has shown at best, mountain level durability, being able to take hits from Virgo with very little injury,So this puts his duribility at somewhere around 648,389 tons. Wiz: Sanji has many noteable attacks and skills, so lets dive right in. *Haki: Able to sense hidden energry and things. Can also make invicibile armor around himself. *Walks *Blue Walk: Allows Sanji to run underwater. *Sky walk: Allows Sanji to run in the sky. *Black leg style: The martial art taught to Sanji by Zeff. *Sheep shot: One of Sanji's most powerful attacks. *Flanhet: Sanji kicks his foe in the stomache. *Hell Memrories: Sanji rembers a painful time and is eveloped in flames.Sanji delivers a powerful kick to his foe,and he sets his foe on fire. Boomstick: However, Sanji, despite being powerful can not hit a woman, and he has rather low stamina.(He alse loves to say crap.) Never uses his hands in a fight. * Men who can't wipe away tears from a woman's eyes, aren't real men.~Sanji Interlude Wiz: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's Time for a Death Battle! Fight Grand Line " Sensei, why are we on a boat?' "Genos... we're going fishing. Rember?" "Sure." Genos and saitama were fishing. maening, when a sea monster lept out of the water to attack them, saitama punched it. Genos was responsible for cooking. Aborad the merry-go, sanji was noticing a lot of sea monsters swimming towards a ship. He saw a man punching the monsters, killing them instantly. "Hey, Luffy." "Yeah what's up sanji?" "There is a man killing sea monsters in one punch. What do we do?" "One punch you say? Well isn't it obvious? We will fight them!" "Okay." The Merry Go sails toward saitama and genos's ship. "I'll take the bald one. You take the blonde one." "Got it!" And they attacked. "Huh?" Said saitama before being punched off of the boat, all the way to an island. Sanji landed in frount of genos. " Lets Fight." Said sanji, grinning deviously. Genos pointed his hand at sanji and yelled "Incenerate!" sanji dodged the blast of fire, mutturing "oh crap!" under his breath. enos used his booster kick, rushing at high speeds at Mr. Prince. Sanji Ducked under genos's kick. Sanji reacted by kicking genos in the face, genos flew backwards into the mast of the ship. Genos threw a punch at sanji, who blocked with his leg once again.Genos took advantage of this shooting his incerate attack at sanji,Sanji was hit head on by the blast. Sanji's jacket was burnt slightly, the cook growled at the demon cyborg. "You Crap Cyborg, you singed my suit!" Sanji cried in rage. "Oh No," genos thought, to himself."I need more fire power." Genous called in the G4 arms. Genos Launched himself into a fly booster kick at sanji. Sanji tried to block again, but genos was to fast. Sanji had been hit square in the face with the kick. Sanji flew back into the side of the ship, breaking the wall, flying into the ocean. "Blue Walk!" Sanji yelled, As he began to run back towards the boat, Genos pointed his hand at sanji and calmly said "Inceriate" The beam of fire missed competely, but it struck a sea mine.( There for Fight reasons.) The Mine exploded. Genos and Sanji both were blown to a deset island. Genos called was done. He called in arms mode. Sanji pushed himself up. Both Fighters looked over at each other, knowing that this was thier final stand off. There whould be no walking away for one of them. "I'll give it you crap cyborg, you had me on the ropes there. But no more."Sanji said getting into a fighting stance for a second, before dropping his hands and closing his eyes. "I don't like comig here. But it must be done." and sanji thought back to an awful time. And he screamed "HELL MEMORIES." Sanji's raised his leg, and swung it down in a brutal final attack. "You may have gone through a lot... But I have gone through things too!" Genos screamed As he pointed both of his hands at Sanji. "Lightning Eye!" Genos screamed. Sanji wa sblinded and his kick missed, and five foot tall walls of flames appered around both combatants. " Now, it's time for you to die!" Genos sprayed sanji with his liquid adhesive, sticking him to the ground. "INCINERATE MAX!!!" (Cue The Final Flash-DBZA SOUND TRACK, TFS REMIX) ' The Blast Hit sanji Head On. "'DAMN YOU TO HELL YOU,YOU CRAP CCCCCCYYYYYBBBBBBOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGG!!!!!!" Sanji Screamed as he began to burn. First, suit, then his skin, muscle, and bone. Finally Mr. Prince, The Hunter, Sanji was finally gone. Nothing was left except a shadow. Genos passed out. Saitama, having deafeted luffy, walked over to genos. He picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "Come on genos. That's enough fishing for one day. Results Boomstick: That was Beautiful. Wiz: Sanji may have been more experinced, but Genos tumped him in ever last stat. In strength Genos has shown continent level feats, like pushing back that astorid. Sanji at best has shown city level feats. Don't get me wrong, Sanji is still powerful but he just can't hold a candel to genos. Boomstick: And it's not like Sanji had any attacks of gear that he uses that chould kill Genos in one hit while Genos had plenty. Wiz:In the end, Genos was just too strong, fast, and tough for Sanji to beat. Boomstick: Looks like Sanji got Incinrated to the max. If_Genos_Wins.png Genos_the_winner..png Wiz: The winner is Genos GENOS(Winner) + Way Stronger + Way Faster + Way More Durable + Better Arsenal +More Intelligent + Arms Mode Sealed Sanji's Fate '- Not As Experinced' SANJI(Loser) '- Badly Outclassed In Strength' '- Badly Outclassed in Speed' '- A Lot less Durable' '- Literaly No Arsenal' '- Not As Intelligent' '- Nothing To Counter Arms Mode' + More Experinced Thanks for reading! Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Season 2 Supersonicstyle13 Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music